


Two Presents

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Iris gives Barry his 29th birthday presents.





	Two Presents

"Ahhhh." Barry sighed. He fell down onto the couch, taking a deep breath. This was the first chance he had all day to relax.

"I'm sorry today was so busy." Iris said. She frowned and sat down beside him, messaging his shoulder.

"It's not your fault."

"I just feel so bad. We didn't get to celebrate your birthday!" She moped.

Barry lifted his head. "Oh yeah, today's my birthday."

Iris laughed. "Did you forget?"

"I did." He admitted. "The last 48 have been a whirlwind, even compared to the crazy days we usually have. What with you getting my powers, trying to coax Cisco into helping Harry with the thinking cap, and Ralph disguising himself as Devoe for a meeting with the mayor, the date slipped my mind."

"All that craziness is why I was hoping to make this birthday extra special for you. I was going to make you a nice breakfast, take you out to lunch, then invite everyone over for a little party. But, you woke up before I did and we barely saw each other all day."

It was true. Barry'd been woken up at 4:30 that morning with a text from Cisco, informing him that there was a major heist happening at the Tiffany & Co. on 7th street. After cuffing the bad guys, he was quickly presented with another superhero duty. And then another, and then another. Before Barry knew it, it was already the middle of the afternoon and he'd barely stopped moving since morning. (Thank goodness for Cisco's super calorie speedster bars.)

The whole team was busy tracking down the two remaining bus metas that Harry was able to name. Iris and Caitlin went to one address while Joe and Cisco went to the other. Barry stayed behind in the lab to talk with Ralph over the comms as he tried to convince the mayor that he was indeed the formerly dead, Clifford Devoe.

When the day was finally over, everyone was drop dead tired, Barry included. He ran himself and Iris home to their couch.

"It's just a day." Barry said, hoping to comfort Iris. "We can still celebrate tomorrow, or this weekend."

Iris smiled feebly. "You're right."

Barry kissed her cheek. "Don't feel bad."

"Did you at least have a good day?"

"Yeah, Ralph's meeting with the mayor went well. I think she bought the backstory we came up with to explain how a fake Devoe corpse ended up in Barry's living room, weird as it was. I feel confident I can expect a call from Captain Singh tomorrow."

Iris smiled for real this time. "That's great!"

"Isn't it? You won't be married to a deadbeat anymore!" He joked.

"Shut up." Iris playfully pushed him over.

Barry pulled her in close and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you." Iris kissed him before adding, "So much!"

Barry would've been perfectly happy to stay like this the rest of the night. There was no better way to start the next year of his life than laying to Iris, smelling the sweet jasmine of her hair.

He groaned when she stood up, his body aching for her perfect company.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to get your present." Iris said, as if it was obvious. She went upstairs.

"I get a present?"

"Of course! You may have forgotten, but I sure didn't. I actually got you two presents!" Iris' voiced echoed from upstairs in their bedroom.

A minute later, she came strutting down with two wrapped gifts in her hands. She handed Barry one of them, it was small and square. "Open this one first."

Barry smiled at her. When he unwrapped the present, he was speechless. It was a framed piece of stained glass, with two fingerprints in the center, forming the shape of a love heart.

"It's our fingerprints." Iris explained. "Mine is the one on the left and yours is the one on the right, although you probably knew that because mine is smaller. Remember, a few months ago when I was asking you all those questions about forensics and your favorite part of being a CSI, you said that fingerprinting was your favorite thing because it's so cool that every person has their own, totally unique set of fingerprints. It made me think of the time you took mine for fun, right after you got hired at CCPD."

Barry stared at the gift, elate with happiness. "I remember that. I still have them, they're hanging up in my locker."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you have arch finger prints." Barry told her.

Iris looked at them. "I do?"

"You do. I've kind of memorized your fingerprints after looking at them everyday."

"That's so sweet."

"No, this," Barry said, continuing to admire the gift. "This is so sweet. Thank you, Iris. I love it."

Iris beamed. "I was hoping you would!"

"How did you get my fingerprint?" He asked.

"You told me how to lift prints a few months ago, when you were bummed out over getting suspended. Did you think I was listening?"

"Well, yeah. I know I can get rambly and uh- What do you call it? Do my thing where I'm not speaking English." He laughed.

"I think it's cute when you do that."

Barry kissed her. He was so thrilled with his present. She put so much creativity and sentiment into it. Plus, the mental image of Iris lifting fingerprints like a CSI was one Barry had fantasied about before. 

Iris placed her second gift for Barry on his lap.

Barry shook his head as he started unwrapping. "The first one was so good, I don't know how this one is going to top-"

A pink and white bra and panty set cleared all other thoughts from Barry's head. The little fabric there was, was lacey and soft. The bra had little bows on the edge of each breast cup and a bigger bow was on the butt of the panties. 

Iris was licking her lips, watching him. "I'm not worried. The first gift was good, but I have a feeling this gift will have no problem topping it."


End file.
